Cat & Mouse
by HarmonyGoddess
Summary: “I do have to wonder, what you, Draco Malfoy, scourge of Gryffindors, are doing going after a Weasley,” Blaise asked. “Simple,” Pansy stated “Weasley doesn’t care if we’re mean to her, so why not play nice?"
1. Sinister Starts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"God! How dare she! How dare _she_! That little mudblood-lover that she is, and a Weasley! Insult me, _me, Pansy Parkison_ of all people!" Pansy stormed in the half-empty Slytherin common room, pacing in front of the armchair where the sixteen-year-old Malfoy heir was lounged, his feet over one arm and his elbows propped on the other. To anyone else, he was simply relaxing comfortably while looking divine, but anyone who knew him at all could see it was all posed.

"And what am _I_ supposed to do about it?" he said slightly aggravated at her rant. After all, it wasn't _his_ problem that the Weasley twit was coming up with half-decent insults directed at Pansy.

"I'll tell you what you're going to do. You're going to make her hate doing this to me, and I'll tell you exactly how."

"Pansy…" he sighed. The little runt of the Weasley litter seemed to have inherited some immunity to all the little ways they tried to make her life hell.

"You're going to make her fall for you," she said with such finality to it that was rarely heard even in the Slytherin halls. He sat up sharply, nearly tousling his hair. Nearly.

"_What?!_" Even to him it sounded shrill.

"You're going to make her fall in love with you, Draco." He gave her a look that said exactly what he was thinking. 'And why am I going to do this. It is, in any case, _your_ problem.' "You're desperate to get back at the wonder trio. You're father's trying to worm his way out of Azkaban because of them, and what better revenge that taking from them something they don't even realize they have." She was leaning over him, a hand on each arm of the chair as she watched the wheels working behind his eyes. "And if they try to talk her out of it once you've got her."

"They'll get the backlash we usually get," he said with a smirk. Even just imagining Potter getting slapped in the face by someone he cared about was enough to give him great pleasure.

"You know you can do it, Draco. So what do you say?" she said with that sinister twinkle in her eyes that said better than anything the Sorting Hat could that she was Slytherin to the core. The same twinkle Draco's eyes had right now. 

She drew back and held out her hand as some kind of bond signifying trust that was only for show. He stood up and shook her delicate hand, a delicate hand that could bring a knife through your back, or better yet, your heart. Like Draco, her bark was never worse than her bite.

He started to walk away, up to the sixth year boys' dormitories.

"Draco," she called after him. A slight turn of his head was the only recognition she got. "How can I trust you'll pull through?"

He turned to face her, a smug look plastered all over his face. "You can't," and he turned to continue walking up the stairs to his room. 

He couldn't help but think to himself as he stripped down to his boxers to the soft snoring of Crabbe and Goyle, 'Weasley is in for a big surprise.'


	2. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Though you could hardly tell from his usual perfected self, Draco took extra care during his morning rituals. Though you would never guess from his appearance, Draco was not a morning person, but getting in well with the house-elves (which meant giving them good orders, which, of course, Draco was good at doing), had its advantages, like a cup of coffee by his bedside in the morning.

After a quick glance in the mirror to make sure everything was perfect, (and why shouldn't it be?) Draco left to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was just his luck, which was good, like everything else of his, that who should be coming down as he was going up, but his new prey.

He caught up to her as she held her hand out to open the massive door. She turned just like he thought when he came up behind her. "Well, if it isn't the little Weasley…" he said in a low, drawling voice. She tried to take a step back as he moved forward, but was too close to the door, and resorted to flattening her back against the wood. He put a hand on either side of her face and leaned towards her as if to kiss her. "Why so angry?" he whispered, making his warm breath tickle her skin, "I wouldn't do anything, especially to a pretty little thing like you."

"Really?" she almost snorted, her need to get away giving into her anger.

"Really…" Right then, just as he was leaning into to actually kiss her this time, to seduce her, she did the very thing he didn't expect, but should have.

She brought her knee sharply up and yelled "Get bent, Malfoy!" before opening the door promptly in his face.

Draco was faintly aware of two things. There was immense pain in his face and his groin; that he wanted to cower in pain or at least curse, but in no way could this be tolerated. He also heard footsteps coming from the stairway to the dungeons, and light feminine laughter, which a sickening edge to it. He settled for a grimace and turned to face his companion.

"Pansy," he nodded in recognition as he watched the laughter fade from her lips, but stay in her eyes.

"Well," she clasped a hand to her chest, "I never thought I'd see _you_, Draco Malfoy, getting his ass kicked by a _Weasley_, and a _girl_ nonetheless!" His eyes turned into slits and he grabbed her roughly and pushed his mouth against hers hard. She pushed him playfully, the laughter returning. She grabbed the edge of his robes and led him into the Great Hall, being nice enough to let him grab his collar back.

He settled himself gracefully into his seat while Pansy sat herself opposite him, smirking. Blaise slid into the seat right of Draco with the same smirk as Pansy's except showing a bit more teeth.

"I hear you're going for the déclassé now," he said with a raise eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware my personal life was any of your business, Blaise," Draco answered coolly.

"I wasn't aware Weasley red hair, freckles, and muggle-loving were back in style."

"When were they ever _in_ style?" They all had a good laugh about it as they started off the morning.

"I do have to wonder, what you, scourge of Gryffindors, are doing going after a Weasley," Blaise asked in as close to curiosity as was possible.

"Simple," Pansy stated just as Millicent took a seat by her, opposite Blaise. "Weasley doesn't care if we're mean to her, so why not play _nice_." Draco could have sworn he saw Millicent shudder at the horrid word. After all, who in their right minds would be _nice_? Certainly not Draco.

They huddled together over the table, plotting as usual, on some based premise of privacy that had never existed at the Slytherin table. Ensnaring the youngest Weasley was proving to be harder than one would think, even for someone as handsome as Draco.

* * *

**blue_angel**, **tortuga23**, **soda freak**, **Crystal**, and **cassie**: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! ^_^ 


	3. Gits & Gryffindors

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"So what was all _that_ about?" asked Parvati Patil as Ginny sat down next to Lavender Brown.

"Oh, just Malfoy being the typical git that he is," she replied coolly. She had no desire to talk on the matter. After all, if Draco Malfoy had just tried to hit on _you_, would _you_ want to talk about it?

"It sounded to me like he was trying to ask you out or something," said Lavender who made no attempt to hide the smile on her face. Ginny, unfortunately, was currently available. (Though had no desire for Malfoy to fill the vacancy.) The pressure of her O.W.L.s that year had led to the break-up with Dean Thomas. Luckily, he was understanding, and it in no way affecting his relationship with her brother.

"Unfortunately," Ginny groaned. She was so _not_ going to get teased for something _he_ did.

"Actually, I think he's kind of cute," Parvati said, not in the least way embarrassed. "He might actually be a decent boyfriend for you, Gin." Ginny gave her a look that said something along the lines of 'Did you just say what I think you said?' "Well, if he could clean up his act, stop insulting your family, grow up, get rid of his ancient ideals about muggle-borns, wash his filthy mouth, and stop being the general scum bucket that he is, then maybe."

"Maybe," Ginny said with a smile. It was always good to be in the presence of friends.

"I just wouldn't count on him for that end of the year ball they're planning," Lavender said while looking over her Divination notes.

"I wouldn't count on him for anything," Ginny said taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I second that," Parvati said lifting her goblet up before taking the last sip left. "Oh! Look at the time! We better leave for class if Gin's going to make it to Transfiguration." The collected their books and headed out for the main staircase. Unfortunately, another group was doing the same.

"So, Virginia," Draco said slyly walking up to the fifth year who still had Parvati and Lavender at her back.

"My name isn't Virginia. It's Ginny," she said spitefully, "Maybe if you paid a little more attention to me, and a little less to _yourself_, you'd know that." She could barely hear it, but Ginny swore she heard Lavender say 'Ouch.' Well, he had deserved it.

Draco bowed while saying, "As my lady wishes." He looked like he was about ready to kiss her hand gracefully while she sat there fuming. How _dare_ he act that way when she was on a rampage! He made to take her hand, as if to actually do it, but Ginny quickly drew it away, fighting the urge to slap him.

"_I_ am _not your_ lady, nor will I ever be!" She didn't slap him. Her mother would have been proud she was strong. Ron would have been disappointed she didn't just punch him. There was a definite reason Ginny didn't trust herself to ball her fists.

"So sorry to…offend," he said politely before making his way up the stairs.

Parvati turned, dumbfounded like the rest of them. "Since when is _ Draco Malfoy_ sorry to offend?"

"Since Ginny here gave him a piece of her mind," Lavender replied laying a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"And since when has Ginny _not_ given Malfoy a piece of her mind?" They all had an enthusiastic laugh before turning towards their classrooms.

"Don't worry Gin, we'll make sure the big bad prefect doesn't make a pass at you!" Parvati called back to her.

"And if we can't, just give him an encore of this morning!" Lavender shouted. Ginny just shook her head and laughed as she almost ran up the stairs to get to Transfiguration on time.

'I just hope it doesn't come down to another knee in the groin…' Ginny nearly groaned as she took her seat next to Colin Creevey. The lesson began, and she had another thought. 'On second thought, I do hope it comes down to another knee in the groin. Maybe then there won't be anymore Malfoys to bug me.' That was about the only cheerful thought she had for the next hour of the lesson.

* * *

**Angel Black**, **Emerald Storm**, **SamiJo**, **Hplova4eva**, **Takari Shipper**, **Stheno**, and **Evil*Fairy**: Thanks for your wonderful comments! ^_^


	4. A Snitch

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Who does she think she is?!" This from Draco. "I mean half the school would probably _kill_ to have me even _look_ at them and _she_ turns _me_ down after I spoke to her _twice_!"

"I have to say," Millicent said as they made their way to Charms with the Hufflepuffs, "if she wasn't a Gryffindor and a Weasley, I'd like her." Pansy and Blaise laughed while Draco gave her an indignant look. "It's not every day our Draco is presented with a challenge," she leaned in close to his face. It should have been intimidating, but he was Draco Malfoy. Malfoys are _not_ intimidated, at least not easily. She rounded the corner saying, "Maybe he'll have to put a little _effort_ towards his piece of ass."

Draco stormed off in front of them, towards their classroom.

"Oooh," Pansy commented, "He's got it bad..."

"Got what bad?" Blaise snorted, "Certainly not _love_. Not even lust!"

"No," Millicent answered, "Typical male syndrome."

"He can't have her, so he wants her," Pansy explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All throughout the lesson Draco huffed and pouted and and fumed like a spoiled child who didn't get the toy he wanted. The irony of the metaphor was not lost on any of the Slytherins, except maybe Crabbe and Goyle.

By the time lunch came around his rage had subsided into a cold, calculating desire. He would get that Weasley no matter _what_. Yes, she had been a pest when he mocked her, but that was to be expected. She was a _Weasley_ after all, but to still act that way when he was _nice_! Well, as nice as a Malfoy could get. It was incomprehensible! He was Draco Malfoy. _Draco Malfoy_. And Draco Malfoy got what he wanted. Always. And right now, he wanted the little red-head sitting just across the hall.

He didn't eat much, didn't talk much, just stared across the hall looking at the Gryffindor table, studying his prey. He was a cat (ironically enough) and she was the mouse. She could run; she could hide, but she was stuck in the castle, and so was he.

He stood abruptly, nearly startling the Slytherins around him. "Crabbe. Goyle." They followed, just like they were supposed to, still trying to choke down every last bite.

Just as he left the Great Hall, a scrawny second-year scuttled down the stairs, much to Draco's surprise and delight. Just as the young Gryffindor tried to avoid the big, bad sixth-year, Draco pulled him back by the collar.

"Abercrombie. I have a proposition for you," he smirked, the smile that said he was thinking very bad thoughts that would be most unpleasant for the other party. Like Harry's scar burning, it meant danger. "An offer I don't think you can refuse."

Crabbe and Goyle didn't bother to keep the smiles off their faces as they caught the drift of what party _they_ were to play in this little bargain.

Abercrombie was shivering with fear, his feet a full foot from the ground.

"You see her?" Draco pointed to Ginny through the slight crack he had made in the heavy doors, "The one with the red hair?"

Abercrombie nodded. "Ginny Weasley."

"Good," Draco smiled, a pleased smile, but not a pleasant one. "Now, I want you to find out everything you can about her. What she likes, her hobbies, interests, what kind of food she likes, what she wants in a boyfriend, everything. You got that?"

He nodded, still hanging by his collar. "But why?"

Crabbe and Goyle took a step closer, their smiles getting wider and their fists clenching. "Now, do you _really_ want to know that?" Abercrombie shook his head, not _that_ badly.

"I want to see you in the library every night to report to me. In the Potions section. Eight 'o clock. You'll have a week to find me...satisfactory information." Abercrombie shot a nervous glance at the eager faces of Draco's companions. "Now is that clear?"

He nodded nervously again. "Yes, yes, sir."

Draco smiled again. "Good, good," he said as he set the smaller boy back on the ground. "I'll expect you at eight, and I _don't_ like to wait," he called out behind him.

He had an informant. He didn't have the girl, but an informant was a good start. A very good start.


	5. A Little ChitChat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"So Gin has Herbology while we have Potions. It shouldn't be that hard to her away or with us then," Parvati stated thinking over their schedules.

"And if we're not enough to keep him from trying to pull something, well then we could..." Lavender trailed off, knowing Ginny wouldn't like what filled in the blanks.

"No. No way. Not a chance. I do _not_ need any help from my brother and especially not _Harry_. Besides," she continued, "they'd probably just get themselves, and maybe even us, in rouble anway."

"No offense," Parvati started, "but I don't understand why he's interested in you in the first place. I mean, two days ago you were just another Weasley and suddenly you're supposed to be his hunny bun?" Ginny and Lavender gave her a look that said exactly what they were thinking. _Hunny bun?_

"Okay, okay. He's not exactly the romantic type, and he's more likely to call you his bitch than his hunny bun, but still, what gives? Why's he suddenly concentrating all his efforts on you when you're probably the most unattractive girl in this school to him?"

"Yea," Lavender agreed. "There's definitely something else behind it."

"But what?" Ginny wondered, staring off into space towards the Slytherin table. "I'm not even sure I want to know, though."

"Okay, we've got you covered when you go to Herbology," Lavender drilled, "and the rest we've got planned except when we have Care of Magical Creatures and you have Potions. It's right after we've got it with the Slytherins. We have to rush out or Professor Snape will get suspicious and deduct points or give us detention, but Malfoy always stays a while unless he's making fun of Harry."

"Which he's not likely to do if his new goal is you," Parvati interjected.

"It's likely you'll run into him since he always comes late to Care of Magical Creatures and it takes a while to get from Professor Hagrid's hut, but if you're brother and Harry is around it could make him stop..." informed Lavender.

"...or just encourage him more," finished Parvati with a sigh. Ginny had to smile.

"What would I do without you two?"

"Tag along with the wonder trio?" teased Parvati.

"Or worse, _the Creevey brothers_," Lavender said dramatically. They all laughed as they walked out of the Great Hall, and talked in the Entrance Hall until they were _sure_ Ginny would safely make it to the greenhouse.

As Malfoy passed he did nothing other than shooting Ginny a smile that would have made any other girl, and nearly Lavender and Parvati, melt in their socks.

"Boy, is _he_ turning on the charm..."Lavender sighed as they walked towards the stairs that led to the dungeons.

As they said they're goodbyes Paravati said, "We'll be sure to ask Professor Trelawney about it."

"Yea, she'll probably have some good advice. She always does," Lavender added. Ginny just shook her head.

"I don't need a crystal ball reading from Trelawney to help," Ginny grumbled to herself as she made her way to Greenhouse One on the damp grounds, "What I need is a Vanishing Spell on Malfoy from Professor McGonagall."


	6. Potions Practice

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The week went by shorter than Ginny expected. Malfoy behaved himself throughout and was unusually pleasant, if you could call it that. He only smiled at her in the hallways (which was somewhat of a threat since it tended to leave some of the other females in the area in puddles on the floor) or made polite comments about her appearance or manner (_too_ polite in Ginny's opinion). He was even civil to Ron,and Harry too, refraining himself to just snickering when they screwed up royally in Potions.

Her group, in fact, had gained a Colin Creevey, a second-year by the name of Euan Abercrombie, who was content to follow along and listen to them talk, only occassionally scribbling on a piece of parchment. He seemed most interested in Ginny of all three, and Parvati was about ready to "delicately" tell him that Ginny only dated _older_ men.

Ginny settled herself into a chair in the common room. It was the weekend...finally, well, except that she still had detentions in teh dungeons with Snape, _Professor_ Snape, she corrected, for the that very reason. Ron ("Damn him,") had gotten her into the habit of calling him by only his surname, and she had slipped up in class. He not only took five point from Gryffindor for "lack of respect," but also proceeded to glare at her throughout the entire class and was extra vigilant on her potion. The pressure from this had resulted in her adding the wrong ingredient to her potion, though Ginny couldn't tell you which. Instead of a clear liquid, it became a thick glue, and, of course, exploded everywhere.

"What's up, Gin?" Ron asked as his bishop was demolishing Harry's rook. It was raining heavily outside, no wonder they didn't have practice. No doubt they were dry since Harry was the new captain.

"I never want to be called 'radiant', 'stunning', or 'especially brilliant' ever again," Ginny sighed.

"Who's been calling you that?" Harry said taking his eyes off the chessboard. Ginny glared at him and then Ron, who had a look on his face that said he was about to ask the same thing and was quite relieved Harry had slipped up instead of him.

"Sorry, sorry, didn't mean anything by it," Ron said turning back around in his chair. "I'd just like to know who's been hitting on my sister, that's all."

"None of your business, Ronald Weasley," Ginny scolded, "Just like it's non of _my_ business what you were doing looking up Hermione's skirt this morning when she was picking up her book." She made sure she said it just loud enough that Hermione could hear it in the corner who was, sure enough, getting up and glaring daggers at Ron.

"Thanks a lot, Ginny," Ron muttered under his breath as his doom approached him in the form of a frizzy haired sixth year girl. Harry could barely contain his laughter at his friend's predicament.

"No problem," Ginny said with a wink and an artful turn as she headed out to detention. As she stepped out she could barely hear Ron yell, "Shut up, Harry!"

She didn't bother to ask for an escort; it was pretty late for anyone to be out in the castle, especially on a Friday. Luckily, she made it to the Potions classroom unscathed with no sugary meetings with a certain Slytherin.

Miraculously, the floors, walls, and desks were all spotless (or as clean as a dungeon could be), and there were no cleaning supplies.

"Ms. Weasley," _Professor_ Snape started, suddenly appearing from the door to his office. "Since you seem to have such dreadful skill at potion-making I thought it best to curb any future incident and provide you with some assistance." Ginny's heart sank. _Extra_ Potions lessons with _him_. She, for one, was not above loathing the Potions Master and would like nothing better than to give him a good kick in the shin. Cursing herself, she thought of how nothing could be worse than this. Of course, fate was more than happy to oblige. "Fortunately, one of my most apt pupils was..._happy_ to oblige." He stepped aside to reveal a smiling, not smirking, Draco Malfoy. Although Ginny would never admit that he, in fact, looked handsome without his usual scowl, she did concede to herself in the previous week that it suited his face _slightly_ better. 'It'd look better if the smile wasn't fake like the rest of him.'

"Good evening...Ginny," he said with a slight tinge of a drawl, still flashing her pearly whites worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart himself. Some things never change. There was a definite pause in the greeting though; Ginny wasn't sure whether he was about to say 'Virginia' or 'Weasley,' probably the latter.

"Good evening," she replied tersely with a cold tone. She didn't trust herself not to say 'Malfoy' or 'you stupid prat, you did this on purpose.'

"Well, I will leave you to your tutoring, and if all goes well, perhaps Miss Weasley will be seeing more of you." Ginny grimaced at this. "Draco. Weasley," were is parting words.

"So I hear you made an Aging Potion explode," Draco said in an almost cordial tone. He was well prepared since Abercrombie had indeed given him satisfactory information eve to meet Draco's high standards. Some of it, in fact, Draco had absolutely no desire to know.

"That's what it was?" in her tired state, forgetting who it was she was talking to. He laughed. It was a candied sound, like a Sugar Quill, delicately spun, yet fragile. This was not a laugh she recognized, not warm, and inviting, but tempting. Her shields went up again, and she reminded herself who she was talking to, Malfoy. The laugh hadn't been real, but the mirth was. She'd forgotten who she was for just a second, and he was an inch closer to his goal.

"Chocolate frog?" he asked taking out two small packages from the pocket of his robes and handing one to her. Abercrombie had pulled through on this one. "Loves chocolate," he'd said looking at his notes, "Chocolate frogs. They 'pac-pacify her."

She took it hesitantly. After all candy _was_ better than insults, and she didn't think Fred and George would seel Canary Creams to Malfoy. "Thanks," she said nervously and under her breath, "They're my..."

"...favorite?" Draco finished with confidence, too much confidence. He watched her eyes light up as she unwrapped the package and decided that piece of information had been worth the 20 galleons he had paid the little twit. He kept his eyes on her carefully as she proceeded to bite the head off of the frog first. It wouldn't have been as unnerving if Draco hadn't had the same habit. Though his was a bit more gruesome; better to make sure the thing is dead first, though it didn't apply to Chocolate Frogs.

"Hey," she said looking at the card, not even noticing Draco's presence anymore, "Agrippa. Ron's been looking for it for ages. He'll absolutely _die_ when he finds out I have it." She then started eating the legs, just like he did. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was becoming emotionally involved in this scheme. Luckily, he knew better. "Who'd you get?" noticing him for the first time, and only as another entity. Still a step up. "Oh." Harry Potter. Draco scowled; he couldn't help it. "I didn't even know they made one of him."

"You want it?" he said gruffly, shoving the card towards her. She didn't even twitch a muscle.

"No, not really."

"Let's get on with the potion, shall we?" he said wishing to direct the conversation else where. Ginny just nodded sharply. She'd been affected by his charm; how stupid of her! She couldn't let herself slip again; She wouldn't. Of course, that was nothing more than dooming herself to trip up even more. She had to concentrate on hating him; why was she having trouble doing that? Was it the chocolate? Probably. Hopefully.

They didn't talk much about anything else, just sat in the cold silence with the cauldron bubbling and Draco's instructions. One could say the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife, but it wasn't. Malfoys gave orders naturally, and Weasleys grumbled about it and made stupid comments back. It was the way it should have been, but Draco's plan was the opposite. He sighed. He was going to have to be _nice_ to her. Not seductive, not attractive, _nice_.

"So...Ginny..." He wasn't good with casual talk. He wasn't quite sure how to talk to her without it seeming like some kind of insult or something. No certainly not, he'd lost too much ground already.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she said coldly.

"You can call me Draco, you know," he shot back. Sure, Crabbe and Goyle called him Malfoy, but it wasn't like he apprecitated it. His name _was_ Draco after all, and Dragon fit him just fine.

"Well, what do you want, _Draco_?" She made sure to put emphasis on the name. She didn't want to call him that, but what frightened her more was that it rolled off of her tongue better. _Draco._

"You know, just because your prat of a brother and that Potter hold me in comtempt," he started, making sure to avoid saying 'along with that Mudblood,' "doesn't mean you have to. After all, aren't you bloody Gryffindors always preaching about judging from the inside." Now he knew how to get her. He could be confident, but better that he wasn't. It would look more natural that way, and if there was one thing Draco knew how to do, it was make a planned think look natural.

"Because I already know you. You're just a little spoiled brat who'll end up just like his father, a filthy Death Eater in Azkaban." She got into his face, close, close enough to kiss, but it wasn't that kind of distance. Her breath was hot on his face, not warm, hot. But there was something else behind all the rage and anger, something he could play on. _Fear._

"And I suppose that you're just some poor muggle-loving Weasley who'll get lost amongst the rest of them, huh?" He raised an eyebrow, a perfected art. "I've been good this week, haven't I?" it seemed he was getting closer, though not in reality. "I give you another chance, and I mean _you_. Not Potter; Not your brother; Not...Granger. Just you."

"And?"

"You give me one." Of course, she really had no choice, though if she had any doubt, Professor Snape's words stopped that. 'and if all goes well, perhaps Miss Weasley will be seeing more of you.'

"Fine." She really didn't like this. If Ron ever found out, well, that was self-explanitory. The common room would be in total disarray if they ever got into an argument.

"So, next Hogsmeade trip? My treat." He held out a Chocolate Frog, which appeared from nowhere, to sweeten the deal.

She glared at him through the corner of her eye, arms crossed. "I suppose." He grinned. A week and a half sooner than expected. "You can lose the fake smile, you know."

"Me? Fake? _Never._" He picked up her hands and laid them on his face, on the edges of his smile. "See 100% genuine."

"Hardee-har-har. Hmmmm...you're warm," she said taking back her hands. The potion was done and Draco was putting it into a vial to leave for Professor Snape while Ginny did a Scourging Charm.

"What did you expect?" It was cold in the dungeons, obviously a _person_ would feel warm.

"Well, _you_ of all people, I'd expect to be ectothermic," she said finishing up her cleaning.

"Whoa, big word there, Weasley. Definitely didn't learn that from your brother." She snorted. That part was true. She'd learned it from Hermione. She'd have defended her brother, but he _did_ deserve _that_ remark.

"Well," he went towards the door, holding it open for her, "I'll see you then. The next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Next Hogsmead weekend," she yawned walking through the doors, not even bothering to look back. Instead, knowing he was gone by the sound of expensive shoes on hard stone.

It wasn't until the third floor stairs that it hit her. She could have screamed and nearly dropped Agrippa _and_ Morgan Le Fay.She had a date with Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I actually had the chapter written on paper for a long time, but never got a chance to type it up because of marching band practice and school. I'm still working on Chapter 6, but hopefully I'll be able to finish it in some of my boring classes. -_- Thanks to all of you that reviewed! I really appreciate it! Also, Euan Abercrombie is a real character in the books. You can find him as one of the new students in the fifth book if you didn't know. Thanks again! ^_^ 


	7. A Date with Draco

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Unfortunately, the next Hogsmeade trip happened to be that day at ten. It was nine right then, and Ginny was up in her dormitory with Parvati and Lavender, her fashion consultants.

At first, they had tried for an 'I'm too good for you' look, but soon realized it was Malfoy. Next they had tried for an 'I'm too busy with my studies for you' style, but that failed when it was discovered that _he_ was tutoring _Ginny._ They had finally managed with a look that made her look nice, classy, distant, and not trying, despite the fact that it had taken an hour and a half to come to this point.

She had on a baby blue shirt that brought out her eyes and fit her amazingly, a long khaki skirt, and Lavender's powder blue boots. She was going to use her normal school cloak, so all that was left was hair and make-up.

Ginny applied her usual make-up, blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and soft pink lip gloss. She did her hair in a ponytail with two locks to frame her face like she sometimes wore and was done. Hmmm...it had only taken an hour and a half to prepare for someone she didn't even want to meet. But she _had_ said she'd give him a chance. Stupid chocolate...and where did Malfoy learn just how to make her perfectly agreeable to anyone. It seemed strange, Lavender had been talking about it just the other day before Charms right before she almost ran into...

"Euan! Euan Abercrombie!" she started to storm out of the room after the little twerp but was stopped by her two best friends.

"_Where_ do you think you're going? Ruining all our hard work on the way, may I add," Parvati scolded, her hands on her hips.

"Yes," Lavender added, "and what's all this about our annoying little tag-along?" Her arms still around Ginny's shoulders, keeping her from running out the door.

Ginny wiggled out of Lavender's grasp and sighed. "It's _his_ fault! _He_ told Draco about my weakness to chocolate!"

Their eyes widened. "Ginny!" Parvati shrieked, "You didn't tell us he gave you chocolate!" Ginny blushed. She had conveniently left that part out.

"Oh, Ginny," Lavender said disappointedly, "I can't believe you took chocolate _he_ offered."

"But, but, it was _Chocolate Frogs_!" she protested if that made some vast difference.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do besides get her ready for the date and hope he won't offer to bring her to Honeydukes," Lavender sighed, completely ignoring Ginny's previous comment.

"Actually..." Parvati had an evil twinkle in her eye, "We may be able to do something about our little _friend_." Lavender let out an unpleasant giggle and a smile of the same manner appeared on her face.

"Oh! It's nine thirty!" Lavender shouted out. "You've got to leave now!" Ginny was about to say it was far to early to leave if she was to appear not to care but then remember. Her brother. 'Oh, well,' she thought with slight regret, 'He'll have to let me go sometime.'

Ginny walked gracefully and elegantly (musn't forget elegantly) down the stairs to the common room. It was ten thirty-six by Ron's watch, she'd skipped breakfast (though he had noticed Lavender sneak a muffin or two up to her), and her friends had ignored all inquiries about her whereabouts and what she was doing. Naturally, Ron was worried. He _was_, after all, the only one left to take care of his baby sister.

Of course, Ron was quite suspicious when she came down the girls' dormitory stairs and finally caught sight of her. Especially sicne she was dressed in, in his opinion, quite inappropriate clothing that should have never left her closet _and_ despite such a yong age had artfully put on make-up. As you may have guessed, Ron was puzzled.

"Who is he?" Hermione said turning a page in her book, not even bothering to look up.

"Who's who?" Harry asked tossing Ron and Hermione their cloaks, obviously desperate to get to Hogsmeade. Word around the common room had it that they were to be meeting Remus Lupin, the werewolf teacher.

"No one," Ginny said sharply. She did _not_ want her brother knowing what she was doing, going out with Draco Malfoy, _and_ if he found out, he'd probably ask her that exact question.

"_He?_" Ron asked wide-eyed, "Not _another_ boyfriend, Ginny! _And_ that skirt is far too short!"

"Ron," she said glaring at him, "it's an ankle-lenth skirt." She could hear her friends snickering behind her.

"And that shirt!" he pointed wildly. "It shows off way too much the fact that you...you..."

"Has a figure?" Lavender questioned while Parvati added, "Has breasts?" Ron blushed profuriously, which allowed the trio to escape the common room before he came up with another remark, so they were able to take their time.

As they walked down the long stair cases, they reviewed what Ginny would and would not do, such as not going into Honeydukes. They left her at the main staircase to go down alone although they wished her much luck. The original plan had been they would pick a spot near the window at the Three Broomsticks and watch from there, but their attention was needed elsewhere.

She got her first glimpse of Draco Malfoy (a compromise between 'Draco' and 'Malfoy') as she was walking down the stairs. He had been prompt, as usual, and was waiting near the stairs. He was dressed to kill, literally. He looked as though he would draw his wand and Avada Kedavra the next person to bother him.

"Hi," she said quickly after a sharp breath.

"You're late," he drawled while looking her up and down. "No doubt due to an inquisition from your brother," he raised an eyebrow to make it a quesiton.

"Of course," she said civilly. She would have loved to laugh, but she didn't. There was a certain air about him that was different. No, it wasn't the fact that he appeared to have washed his mouth, and there was no foul odors escaping from it. Nor was it his cologne, which you could barely notice and merely added to what was Draco Malfoy. But there was something...she just couldn't put her finger on it.

There was indeed something different about him. The previous night, Pansy had confronted him in the common room. According to her, Draco Malfoy did not sulk in the Slytherin common room over a _Gryffindor_ girl. Even _if_ she is being difficult. _Esepcially_ if she is being difficult.

Draco got nearly everything he wanted, toys, girls, friends, well, not so much _real_ friends, more like allies. But Draco Malfoy obsesses over what he cannot have. He couldn't have Harry Potter, the boy who lived, so he obsessed over ways to make his life a living hell. He obsessed over Ginny, but out of this obsession grew a desire to have her rather than a desire to hate her, and this only added to the obsession. He was falling in a vicious cycle he could neither break or win, at least not until he had her.

He had been in denial. He had told himself she was playing hard to get, making him wait and want her more. He had been fooling himself, truly an un-Malfoy thing to do. This only added to the realization that there was something more than a bet going on with Ginny. He noticed she wasn't the little girl his father had left to die in the Chamber of Secrets, not the only drooling over Potter. She was like a female version of him, attractive, and though not rich, had other wiles to get what she wanted. She listened to her own will, like he had taught himself to do.

Pansy had said he was looking at her like a love-sick fool. He told her she was wrong. He may be love-sick, or as close as a Malfoy can get, but he would never be a fool.

That night as he had drifted off to sleep, he had decided he would try to genuinely win her over, and if it didn't work, well, there were other ways.

"Draco, Draco," he heard Ginny saying as he drifted out of his reverie. "We can go now, Filch has checked us." He wondered how long he'd been thinking. Hopefully, but doubtfully, not too long.

As they walked out of the double doors, he racked his brain for small talk. Quidditch? No, no, they'd already played Gryffindor. Make-up? clothes? No, too obvious he'd gotten an informant.

"Is the famous Draco Malfoy at a loss for words?" she asked innocently with her eyebrows raised. She didn't have his gift for raising only one.

"I wasn't aware I was famous," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I believe you are well aware of your effect on the female population and then some," she retorted with a snort.

"Oh? Well, I believe you aren't," he left his meaning vague.

"Aren't what? Aware of your effect on the female population? Or my effect on the male population?" she inquired.

He was surprised at her direct approach. "Both," he replied. It was a compliment, but it was true. She laughed and so did he, but it wasn't the kind she'd heard last night. It's edges were tinged with warmth and _uncertainty_, like he'd never truly laughed before and wasn't sure whether or not he was doing it right or if he should be doing it at all.

She turned and looked at him then, truly looked at him. In that instant, when they were quite near enough to actually be where anyone could see them, she saw him as something different. Not a friend, really, but a person. There was laughter in his eyes that added warmth to his face, and a smile played on his lips. In that instant he wasn't Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy millions, he was Draco. He became a tangible object, something you could reach out and touch.

That instant changed everything. For the past week and a half, Draco had tried everything that a boy should try to win a girl, but nothing you should try to win Ginny Weasley. At the age of fifteen, she was jaded. There was nothing about love she hadn't tried before. She'd been ignored, turned aside, cast others aside, known its pleasures, known its doubts, but never had she seen someone just like her, a kindred spirit. She saw it in his eyes. He was jaded too. He'd been through the worst and survived, so had she.

She thought back to her Muggle Studies class. Last year, how they had studied literature by a man named Shakespeare. She thought how a person may have compared them to Romeo and Juliet. There was the likeness in the fact they were from opposite houses, yes, but Romeo and Juliet had been fools. Draco and Ginny were far from that. They were like Benedict and Beatrice of _Much Ado About Nothing_, hating each other, quibbling in witty repartee, both scorning love, and falling into the grace of each other through trickery. Yes, they were like Benedict and Beatrice.

They entered the streets of Hogsmeade barely noticed amongst the bustling Hogwarts students. "I assume you'll want to go to Madame Puddifoot's," he said not looking at her.

"Michael Corner used to take me there," she said under her breath. Maybe she could run him off mentioning her ex.

"Pansy, too. Always forcing me to go," he said a bit gruffly with distaste. "I always found it rather..."

"...annoying?" she finished for him. She risked a side glance over at him and saw he was facing forward, just as she, a smile growing on his lips, broad enough to risk showing teeth. She suddenly felt a smile grow on her own face and thought they must look so odd walking down these streets if anyone noticed. Both so different, yet so similar. "You know," she said with a superior look on her face, "I heard Cho made a huge scene there on Valentine's Day when she was on her date with Harry."

Draco snorted. "Potter? He'd be better off with the love life of a wet rag."

"If he keeps it up, he will," spilled out of Ginny's mouth before she could think, and her immediate reaction was to cover her mouth with embarassment. She was about to say "Oh, God! That was a horrible thing to say!" when she realized Draco was nearly keeled over with laughter. She was about ready to smack him as he held open the door to the Three Broomsticks, but restrained the urge.

In the noisy tavern, no one noticed as they made their way to the back, Draco bringing her her drink already knowing what she would order. "Hmmm...hot chocolate with a ring of caramel? I wonder how you knew that," she said idly taking it from him.

"Same way I know that you've sworn to go to the Masquerade Ball this Christmas to the first guy who asks you," he said with a nearly smug look on his face. Her stomach plummeted. She _had_ said that.

"So here's my try," Draco said putting down his drink, "Will you honor me with your lovely presence at this Christmas's Masquerade?" He actually managed to look innocent for a second before looking away at the shocked look on her face. The way he was acting was obviously opening up another part of himself. Yes, to win her over, but despite the reasons _for_ the change, she didn't want him to change back.

"Yes, yes," she said hastily, knowing at once it was a horrible idea and that she couldn't back out of it.

He turned and didn't smile, but grinned. For once, she couldn't tell if it was real or not. For once, he couldn't tell either.


	8. Sneaks, Shouts, and Snogs

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. One of Draco's lines toward the end is from _Chicago_ as well.

* * *

"So, what's this?" Ginny said swirling the liquid in Draco's heavy mug. They had talked for some time about this and that, nothing of importance or interest except to them. They actually had quite a lot in common once you got past their exteriors.

"Butterbeer with cherry syrup," he said as she went to take a sip of it. Her eyes widened at the taste of it as she set the mug back down on the table. "Oh," he said nonchalantly, "did I forget to mention that there's also a large amount of fire whiskey in it as well." He smirked as he showed her a small, but ornate silver flask.

"What? Trying to get me drunk enough so I'll agree to more than just the Yule Ball?" she said cockily.

"Of course," he pretended, "why else then to get your lovely trim body in bed with me?" She gaped and smacked him upside the head.

"Draco Malfoy!" she yelled at a volume that was loud, shrill, but inaudible to those around them. "What if my brother was in here?" she hissed at him, and sure enough, in walked Ron, Hermione, and, of course, Harry.

"Come on," he whispered to her even though her eyes were still on the door where they were removing their scarfs, "I know a back way out." He pulled her out of the booth discreetly and led her towards the restrooms.

"Where are we going Draco? You know, I'm not going to make out with you in the back of the Three..."

"Hush up, will you?" he said, "I _was_ taught manners, you know." He opened a door she hadn't noticed before and held it open for her. She walked through to find herself in the back alley of the pub where it had started to snow. She blushed a deep shade of crimson when she realized Draco had been true to his word.

"I thought Malfoys were all about getting what they want, not manners," she said brazenly.

"Not me," Draco replied aprubtly not even thinking about how almost all of his former actions disputed that.

"Well I guess you're not a Malfoy then," she taunted as he snorted at the comment. 

"So," she said looking up at him, "where to now?"

"Wherever you want," he shrugged. He noticed her shiver and pull her threadbare cloak tighter around her. The air had chilled a bit since they went into the Three Broomsticks, so he gracefully removed his own cloak and wrapped it around her delicate shoulders.

She looked up at him. "Thanks," she said awkwardly, fingering the perfect badge on it's collar.

"Not at all," he said like it was nothing, though she knew he must be freezing, "where to? Honeydukes?" She bit her lip, knowning she shouldn't be going there, but nodded with a grin despite herslef.

The warm air and dense crowds of the sweet shop was a distant change from the cold empty streets outside. Amongst the hustle and bustle of sweet-toothed students, no one noticed the odd couple make their way to the chocolates.

While Ginny was admiring the large collection of chocolates, Draco bought a bouquet of chocolate roses that looked and smelled like actual roses petals until you ate them. He quickly returned to her and presented them to her with a dramatic bow. "For you," he said elegantly.

She laughed and took them from him with a 'thank-you, kindly sir,' and got a grin in return. "Shall we leave then?" she mocked.

"As my lady wishes," he held out his arm, and she slipped hers through before they walked to the door and out back into the frosty streets of Hogsmeade. "Now where to? Anything else you desire?" he said with a sparkling smile that said 'Such as me.'

"How about back to Hogwarts where the big bad brother won't catch us," she teased with raised eyebrows.

"Oooh, we musn't let that happen," he mocked in return, and she lightly smacked him on the arm.

They discussed different things, mostly teasing, on the way back. About half-way there, Ginny couldn't restrain herself from commenting. "You have _got_ to be freezing."

"Maybe just a little," he conceded, "but I'd rather you have it." Ginny couldn't help but smile at how much of a gentleman he was. She had to admit that he _was_ twice the gentleman that Harry was. She hastily kissed him on the cheek hoping no one saw even though she knew there wasn't anyone.

"That's all I get," he inquired with a raised eyebrow, and before she knew it, his lips were on hers. This was no chaste kiss, but a full-blown and passionate one, the kind she'd get killed by Ron for even getting, let alone from Draco Malfoy. Draco was no beginner either, and, well, neither was she.

When they finally pulled away, Ginny was in a torrent of emotions. "Was..Was that real, or just a trick?" she asked showing the emotion in her eyes.

"What do you think?" he said before he kissed her again with even more force than the last time.

When they withdrew from each other the second time, they stayed still embraced, looking into each other's eyes as sappy as it may sound. It was more like a moment of knowing, of understanding that neither was new to it all and that neither was willing to change for the other, but did so anyway.

The rest of the way back they didn't speak in a comforting silence, but walked hand in hand until they reached the main staircase in an unusually empty main hall.

"When will I see you again?" she asked him honestly.

He thought a bit before saying, "Friday, out by the lake, the tree across from Hagrid's hut, about seven." She raised her eyebrows at this "Unless you'd rather the Astronomy Tower," which got him a laugh.

"It's a date," she said jokingly shaking his hand. "Until then," she said kissing him before going half way up the stairs and the turning. "Well, unless of course I get Potions detention again."

He snickered before going down the stairs to the dank dungeon. "Parseltongue," he said before stepping into Pansy's awaiting ambush.

"So," she said curtly, "have you got her yet?"

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Yes and no."

"What do you mean, yes and no?" she said with barely repressed anger, "You either have her or you don't. Unless..." she was panting with rage by now, "You didn't, you can't have, but you did, didn't you."

"Pansy, no need to alert the entire common room," he said in a low, hateful tone.

"God damn it, Draco!" she screamed kicking the coffee table and knocking it over.

"Stick with people you're better acquainted with, _Pansy_," he said the name with outright disgust.

"You're not supposed to fall in love with the bitch!"

"Well, what was I supposed to do? _Not_ fall in love with her!" he started screaming as well.

"Yes! That's what all the _rest_ of us would do!" Tears of pure hatred were streaming down her face. "It would serve you right if the entire common room _was_ here! You are so _lucky_ I got them all out of here! Everyone here reveres you like some sort of god, you know that! Just because you look like one doesn't mean you are one, _Draco_! You're a _Malfoy_! A Malfoy! _Malfoys don't love._"

"Maybe I'm not a Malfoy," he said quietly.

"Maybe you're not," she said before running up the girls' staircase and slamming the sixth years' door so hard it bounced back, and she had to slam it again.

He sunk into a plush leather armchair and sighed, running his hand through his hair again, a nervous habit of his. He grabbed a quill that had fallen from the overturned coffee table and a scrap piece of parchment and scribbled a quick note before going upstairs to his room, the tallest in Slytherin. His eagle owl was waiting in his rare and hard to get window and was quickly off with the letter.

He sunk into his mattress with yet another sigh. How had this happened? When had he turned his back and been struck by Cupid's arrow? Was this a punishment? If not, was this a reward? And for what? So many questions, so few answers. Although there was one that kept lingering in his mind.

"Do I love her?" he wondered to himself staring up at the ceilng playing with one of her copper strands of hair that had been left on his shirt; she still had his cloak. "Yes," he said out loud, not knowing whether to curse himself or smile. He finally decided and smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Please, no!" was the first thing she heard as she walked into the common room. Lavender and Parvati turned their attention to Ginny immediately, and, not missing the opportunity, the scant first year made himself absent.

"Ginny," Parvati smirked.

"Ginny," Lavender gasped, "why are you wearing Malfoy's cloak?!"

"Oh," Parvati said cockily stepping towards her while pulling out her compact, "that wasn't what I was noticing." Ginny's eyes widened right before she blushed seeing her reflection, particularly her neck. "I can tell you enjoyed yourself, young lady. Such a shame, Fred and George popped by an hour ago."

"Well, as you can tell," she looked pointedly at Parvati, "I've had a busy day." Her friends couldn't help but snicker. "I'll be going upstairs for a respite before dinner."

"Sweet dreams," Lavender called out, "of _Malfoy_" Parvati joined in. Ginny playfully slammed the door on them right after sticking her tongue out.

She was very surprised to see a silver teaset for one on her dresser with a note and awaiting owl.

She set the bouquet down next to the owl before picking up the note in curvy, delicate handwriting by the teaset.

_It's charmed to always be fully, especially for you._

She opened up the lid of the pot to see steaming hot chocolate with a ring of caramel and couldn't help but smile.

She turned next to the owl, an elegant eagle owl that screamed with wealth. It stuck it's leg out expectantly and was quick to fly away after its duty had been done.

_Maybe you were right. Maybe I'm not a Malfoy. Meet me tonight. You know where and when._ Then like an after thought. _With love_


	9. The Nature of the Agreement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. One of Draco's lines toward the end is from _Chicago_ as well.

* * *

Ginny ran to the spot wehre she had seen Draco earlier; he'd been there for at least three hours. She wondered how nayone could stay sitting in the same spot by the lake for three whole hours, but then again, she was a very active young woman.

"What's up?" she said slowinger her run to a jog before stopping. The casual nature of the gesture startled her. Since when was she comfortable with _Draco Malfoy_? 'Since he kissed you, you dolt!' she scolded herslef.

"The sky, the ceiling, my stock in Weasley Wizard Wheezes," he said dryly.

"_You_ own stock in Weasley Wizard Wheezes?" she asked wide-eyed.

"It's quite a lucrative business opportunity," he said off-handedly still turned to the lake as she slid down next to him shoulder to shoulder, "As far as business affairs go, our little feud doesn't exist."

"And as far as love?" she asked inquistively, eyelids lowered and eyebrows raised. It was his natural male reaction to draw himself closer to her.

"Oh, it's still there," he said drawing ever closer particularly his lips, which were close enough they she could feel the words form as he spoke them. "I'm just not sure who's side I'm on yet," and he captured her lips with his in the blink of an eye, obviously well-practiced. He definitely was no beginner in the art of kissing, and, well, neither was she. In the midst of their passionate kiss, Ginny noticed an owl out of the corner of her eye, a well-known owl to be precise.

"Draco," she said as he left a trail of kisses down her neck, "Why is my family's owl here with a Howler addressed to you?" _That_ was perhaps the one thing that could have made him stop immediately. Hell, she was intoxicating enough that even if it was a Howler from his _father_ he wouldn't have stopped, but unfortunately this was not the case.

"It must be my response," he said quite irritated to be interrupted. Ginny didn't mind, but then again, she was more worried that she'd lose control and be in _real_ trouble. After all, he wasn't a novice in the art of seducing either.

"_Are you mad? OF COURSE YOU CAN'T COURT MY DAUGHTER! Even IF she agreed! Haven't you Malfoys done ENOUGH! NO!_" and it quickly ripped itself to shreds.

"Well, I think that went over well," he said smirking, "what do you think?"

"What did you write to him?" she shrieked half with surprise and half with laughter, "I, Draco Malfoy, would most humbly like permission to fuck your daughter senseless?" He let out a bark of laughter at the rather direct comment.

"I asked if I would 'humbly' as you say be allowed to court his lovely daughter with her consent, of course," he said in a superior tone and a half-smile on his face.

She softly laughed and shook her head, "You _willingly_ faced the wrath of my father _unnecessarily_? I hope you didn't send one to Ron as well!" She laughed harder this time. He put on a mask of shock and horror as though seeing a red-faced Ron marching after him, and they both dissovled into fits of laughter. "You know, you didn't need to do that. I didn't make Michael Corner or Dean do that."

"And I didn't bother with Pansy," he said turned to the lake, his arm still wrapped around her shoulders. She looked up and smiled at him and was sure he saw it when a similar one appeared on his face; he turned to her with warm gray eyes and lightly kissed her smiling lips. "So?"

"So what?" she said giving him her full attention though he was a bit distracted by her shimmering brown eyes and full red lips.

"Do you agree?"

"That you can court me or that you're mad?" she teased. He playfully smacked her before resuming their former position. Good Lord! This woman had softened him!

"Alright, but first I have to ask you a few questions." He raised his eyebrow at this but gave a confirming nod. "Are you, have you ever been, or intend to be a Death Eater?"

"I look out for the interest of myself and those of my own _only_."

"Are you using this or are going to use this to harm me, Ron, Harry, or Hermione in anyway?"

"I suppose not," he said gruffly, slightly disappointed.

"And do you agree to keep this a secret until the Yule Ball?" His mouth twisted into a smirk.

"As my lady wishes." He took her outstretched hand and, rather than shaking it, puled so that they toppled backwards with her on top.

"Oh boy," she said sarcastically sitting up next to a laughing Draco Malfoy, "At this rate, we might as well snog in the middle of the Great Hall. We'd be a hall of a lot more inconspicuous!" He pulled her down, this time with him above her and began to make a line of kisses down her throat, on her collar bone, unbuttoning one button, then two. Ginny shot up, nearly hitting _boyfriend_.'Good Lord,' she thought to herself, 'What have I gotten myself into?'

"No, no, no, and no," she said to a very annoyed Draco Malfoy, "I'm not that kind of girl, you know."

"What? A virgin? You're _that_ kind of girl," he said arrogantly. She colored for a second before regaining control of herself.

"Well," she said with a grin, "rumor has it that you're that kind guy too!"

"You know," he replied with an evil glint in his eyes, "if you'd only comply, I could relieve us both of the condition at the same time." He pounced and she dodged at the perfect time; soon they were in a laughing, kissing heap by the lake.

After much giggling and straightening of each other's clothing, they finally started off for the castle. On their slow stroll back, Ginny pulled out a small compact and stopped in her tracks at what she saw. "Draco Malfoy you gave me a hickey!"

"I did not," he replied innocently, "it's a love bite!"

"A love bite, my ass," she said under her breath.

"I'd be more than happy to comply if only you'd allow," he said cheekily. This time she really did smack him...lightly. She shook her head and laughed.

They seemed to reach the doors of the castle far too soon in either party's opinion. They said their goodbyes, and Draco Malfoy was not one to forget the goodnight kiss. Well, kisses in their case.

She watched him go down the Slytherin staircase with a disappointed sigh when out of nowhere appeared the infamous duo of Lavender and Parvati.

"Oh, we were just umm...." said Lavender nervously.

"Going to the library," filled in Parvati a little too quickly, "So what happened? Did you snog? Are you going to the Yule Ball? Going out? Is he a good kisser? Did you...you know?" Ginny just laughed at their eagerness and brushed them off.

"I guess you better hurry off to the library then, maybe we could finish this later," she said looking idly at her nails. She had some good gossip and wasn't about to waste it just yet. The pair scowled.

"Fine," said Parvati coldly, "but you better have some juicy gossip, you hear?" Ginny just laughed and shooed them away before going up all seven floors by herself. She told the Fat Lady the password and decided to go straight to her dorm room. She was tired, no wonder why.

"Ginny..." Ron said suspiciously. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Why do you have a hickey?"

"Oh, this," her hand went up unconsciously to her neck as she started her way slowly up the stairs ready for a run, "This isn't a hickey. It's a love bite!"

* * *

**A/N:**Sorry about the delay! Marching band UIL had me pressed for time with grueling practices and rigid schedules, which didn't leave much time for writing, even required English papers. Luckily, that's all over with, and the end of marching season is fast approaching! I'll be sure to show my D/G pride at the games where we dress up, for which the theme is John williams's Music, the composer of Harry Potter! :) After that's all done, I'll have too much free time on my hands. Thanks for still reading!


	10. Pairing Off

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. One of Draco's lines toward the end is from _Chicago_ as well.

* * *

"So let me get this straight" Parvati said exasperatedly, "Not only have you gotten the most attractive male in the school trailing you everywhere as well as the most sought after guy for your date but you've also managed to get _the_ most unattainable man in this school…"

"_For your boyfriend!_" squealed Lavender jumping on Ginny's bed. Ginny just laughed and through a pillow at Parvati who looked to be on the verge of turning into Lavender.

"So when's your second date?" Parvati grinned ducking the pillow, "We'll have to find something sexy for you to wear."

"Ginny," Lavender said thoughtfully lying on her arm upside down on the bed, "What are you going to tell Ron?"

Ginny let out an amused snort. "I think I'll let him figure it out on his own."

"Ginny!" Lavender shot up, "You are horrible!"

Parvati simply chuckled, "Now that's my kind of girl!"

"And to think," Lavender mused back into her somber mood, "all this started what? Two weeks ago?" She shook her head. "Two weeks and he goes from being your the bane of your existence to the love of your life."

"He is _not_ the love of my life!" Ginny retorted as she pulled out what she was wearing to dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long! Last week was bombarded by tests and this week I was bombarded by papers. Hopefully, I'll get a chance to write over the Thanksgiving holidays, so they'll be an update soon!

Parvati let out a bark of laughter. "Then why are you wearing the outfit you usually save for the Astronomy Tower to dinner tonight." Ginny gave them a fake look of innocence and they all started laughing loudly. There was a reprimanding knock on the door followed by a muffled, "Keep it down, girls." All three answered in unison with a patronizing, "Yes, Hermione."

Just as Parvati and Lavender were leaving to change for dinner themselves, Ginny remarked, "And he is not the 'love of my life.'" To an arched eyebrow she replied, "He's an exceptionally good snog."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny sauntered over to the Gryffindor table alongside Parvati and Lavender to what seemed like the stares of the entire room. In actuality, it was only two shocked stares from Harry and Hermione, one 'Why are you wearing a skirt for a dress?' stare from Ron, and one highly amused stare from a certain Slytherin.

She sat down away from the infamous trio, to where she was directly across from where aformented Slytherin was sitting. They mirrored each other in throught the meal with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him and she being between Parvati and Lavender. She smirked; he smirked. He took a sip of pumpkin juice; she took a sip. He raised an eyebrow; she raised an eyebrow. She smirked; he smirked.

"And simon says 'Come back to Earth, Gin!'" Parvati said sarcastically. Ginny literally jumped from her own little world, which caused Draco to laugh at his victory as though they were playing some game at which he one yet again. "Like I was saying, I know you're over Michael Corner, but I just wanted to make sure it's okay if I go to the dance with him."

"Clearly, Parvati," Lavender chuckled, "It is." Ginny smiled; Draco smiled, and her lovely view was blocked by Ron plopping down across from her.

"What do you think you're doing wearing that?" he said crossly.

"Umm...eating dinner?" she said in a nervous innoncence, clearly feigned, but Ron at this point was in no mood to distinguish that fact.

"Here, take my cloak," he said with finality.

"R_on_," she pleaded, "It's not like anyone important will notice." She batted her eyelashes like a five year old. Parvati and Lavender chuckled

"_Malfoy_ can see you!" he reprimanded.

"I'm sure he's not looking..." she said still trying to sound naive knowing Ron would buy it honestly thinking her to be naive.

"Gin_ny_..."

"R_on_..."

"Gin_ny_..."

"R_on_..."

"Okay!" Parvati upstarted, "This is not the place for whining and dining! And since obviously neither of you will give in, why don't you both not give in outside!" Ron blushed and mumbled something about 'Never wanting to ever see that dress again,' and left. Ginny smiled triumphantly, and this time, Draco chuckled. Ginny won.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco had been waiting for her to come to dinner for fifteen minutes and was getting rather impatient. That was before he saw her and, more importantly, what she was wearing. Anyone else would have said that their heart had stopped and gaped, but considering Draco Malfoy didn't have one, he settled for a smirk.

Then he thought about how this absolutely fabulous looking witch was now his girlfriend, and he grinned. Then he thought about how her overprotective oblivious brother of hers was sitting a few tables down gaping himself at this, and he became highly amused. It was at that point when she looked at the Slytherin table.

"Nice," Goyle said appreciatively with a lustful leer plastered over his face.

"Shut up, Goyle," Draco said spitefully. Goyle shut up.

"I wouldn't mind..." Crabbe started stupidly.

"That goes for you too," Draco snapped. "Bloody idiots," he muttered to himself. Then he saw her smirk; he smirked. He took a sip of pumpkin juice; she took a sip. He raised an eyebrow; she raised an eyebrow. She smirked; he smirked. Then her idiot brother had to go block his lovely view.

Blaise decided that now that Draco was momentarily torn away, it was time to catch up with his dear friend. "So Draco, now that dating Gryffindors has been declared in style, what do you think of that Lavender Brown?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm..." Draco pondered, with half of his attention over at what was going on at the Gryffindor table, apparently the argument was over her state of dress, which Draco thought was just fine. "Parvati Patil seems to be more suited to your personality though, and she dresses better."

"Rumor has it Michael Corner's asking her," he said, "Besides, it seems opposites are attractive these days." With that he slid away sensing what Draco really wanted to be doing at this point.

Draco saw her grin with triumph while he was vaguely aware that Blaise was making his way towards the Gryffindor table. He couldn't help but chuckle at the expression on Ginny's face. If the scenario hadn't been so humorous he might have been tempted to frame that expression in his memory.

He watched Blaise slide in the seat across from Lavender, watched Lavender squeal with delight and then violently nod her head. He watched all three chatter excitedly as Blaise strode back to the Slytherin table, and he watched how happy they all looked completely aware of the distance between them. Then he saw Ginny look up, mirth sparkling her eyes, and suddenly, it didn't seem to far away. It wouldn't be far to just stride over there and give her a kiss that would leave her breathless, but then again, it wouldn't be too far away from where her idiot of a brother sat either, so he settled for a grin as he watched her blow him a kiss. Somedays, being a Slytherin wasn't all that bad.


End file.
